Dreams
by Lia-Kon-Neia
Summary: Dedicado a Rika. Yaoi KaiXTy. Una noche de insomnio, un poco de lluvia, soledad y un dulce sueño...


**Nyhao!!!**

**n0n este fic esta dedicado a **

_**''' RIKA HIWATARI BLACK '''**_

**n.n es yaoi, un Kaity y tiene uno de mis intentos de lemon u.uUU... n.n espero que te guste mami!! ¡¡Feliz Día de las Madres!!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Dreams**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Era de noche en el dojo Kinomiya. Todo era silencio, todo en tranquilidad... excepto por un peliazul que giraba en la colchoneta, buscando la manera de conciliar el sueño. Y era realmente extraño, después de todo, siempre era él el primero en quedarse dormido...

-- mmm... ¡Maldición! ¿Porque diablos no puedo dormir? -- Su cuestionaba susurrando, mientras cambiaba nuevamente de posición.

Así pasaron cinco minutos, diez minutos, quince minutos, treinta minutos, una hora... dos horas.

-- ¿Que voy a hacer? -- Ahora, el peliazul miraba el techo. -- Mañana tengo escuela y si me quedo dormido otra vez, esa fastidiosa de Hilary hará que me castiguen de por vida...

Tyson se quedo buen rato en esa posición, solo mirando el techo. Escucho el chocar de las gotas contra el tejado. Había comenzado a llover. Quien sabe, tal vez el sonar de las gotas ayudaría a arrullarlo.

-- Tyson...

La sola mención de su nombre lo hizo estremecer, no tanto por la sorpresa de encontrar a alguien despierto a esa hora, sino por la voz que lo dijo. Kai.

-- Kai... ¿Que haces despierto? -- Pregunto, incorporándose en la colcha.

-- No he podido dormir... además que es entretenido escucharte lamentarte. -- Respondió el otro, sentándose.

-- No te burles! Claro! Como a ti no te ponen a limpiar el salón..... es mas! ni siquiera vas a la escuela!! -- Reclamo el ojiazul.

-- Claro que voy a la escuela... en un colegio privado. -- Respondió el ojirojos.

-- Uy si! El niño rico... -- Dijo Tyson. _''En mas de un sentido'_' pensó.

-- No vuelvas a llamarme así! -- Exclamo Kai enojado.

-- Lo siento 'señor simpatía'. -- Contesto Tyson sonriendo. Después se volvió a acostar.

-- Hmf.

-- Mañana vendrán los demás... Max y Rei -- Dijo de pronto el ojiazul.

-- Así es... -- Agrego Kai. Un pensamiento atravesó su mente '_'Será nuestra ultima noche solos''_

-- ¿Los extrañas?

-- A veces...

-- ¿Y a Rei?

Kai sonrió, creyendo notar un cierto tono en la voz del peliazul, un poco de tristeza, un algo de enojo y una pizca de celos. Sonrisa que fue malinterpretada por el nipón.

-- Lo sabia... hay algo entre ustedes dos. -- Suspiro Tyson.

-- ¿Que dijiste?

-- No me hagas repetirlo... -- Tyson se veía triste, quiso fingir una sonrisa, pero simplemente no era bueno para ocultar lo que pensaba.

-- No hay nada entre él y yo. -- Aseguro Kai sonriendo. Tyson estaba celoso.

-- No me mientas.

-- No miento.

-- ¿Entonces porque sonríes? -- Reclamo Tyson. Kai se burlaba de él en su propia cara!!.

-- ... -- La sonrisa de Kai se borro... no podía decirle que sonreía al velo celoso y sentirse importante... correspondido.

-- ¡Contéstame!

El nipón ya se había incorporado, sentándose justo frente a Kai. Lo miraba fijamente, perdido en la profundidad de esos ojos café rojizos, mientras el ruso-japonés a su vez, se sumergía en ese cielo oscuro de los ojos de Kinomiya. Estaba en un dilema... por una parte, si decía la razón por la cual sonreía, Tyson podría enojarse, asustarse, o quien sabe como reaccionaria, ¡era tan impredecible!... y por el otro, si no respondía, Tyson seguiría creyendo que era a Rei a quien amaba y perdería para siempre la oportunidad de que hubiera algo entre los dos.

Se decidió en un instante, sin pensarlo, solo siguiendo sus instintos. Extendió su mano y la puso en la mejilla de Tyson, lentamente la fue moviendo hasta llegar a la barbilla del nipón y usando el pulgar, la levanto, al tiempo en que acercaba su rostro al del sorprendido chico y unía sus labios, primer presionando los labios, para después invadir la boca del peliazul, explorando con su lengua, saboreando cada parte.

Tyson estaba sorprendido, muy sorprendido al principio, pero, relajándose, cerro los ojos, correspondiendo al beso, introduciendo su lengua, mientras chocaban y se mezclaban su saliva y su aliento. Un extraño calor lo lleno por dentro, obligándolo a comenzar a recorrer con sus manos el pecho del bicolor. Kai sintió ente movimiento y bajando sus besos al cuello del japonés, comenzó a quitarle la ropa.

Sus miradas chocaron, alegría, aceptación, cariño, ternura... todo junto.

Y ahora, su piel arde como nunca. Las manos del ruso-japonés manos lo recorren presionándolo. Su pecho, su espalda, sus musculosos brazos, sus caderas, todo es territorio desconocido, en espera de ser reclamado. Y Tyson hace lo mismo, acariciando todo lo que puede, con amor, pasión, deseo.

Kai baja sus manos al suave vientre del japonés, acariciando con lentitud, así, sus caricias van bajando, hasta que introduce sus manos debajo del pantalón y debajo del bóxer, gesto que provoca un gemido de parte del joven Kinomiya. Kai sonríe, mientras besa el pecho del chico que ama. Sigue acariciando, contentándose al escuchar gemir y ver arquearse al peliazul. Entonces, quita los pantalones del japonés, como una caricia mas, lentamente, acariciando mientras lo hacia. Después, los boxers, dejando al nipón completamente desnudo. y continua besando cada centímetro, recorriéndolo con su lengua, explorándolo con las manos, sus pieles rozándose... todo tan perfecto

La mano derecha del bicolor bajo a la entrepierna del peliazul, acariciando el excitado miembro del ultimo. Tyson tenia ya las mejillas sonrosadas y la frente empapada de sudor. Sintió retorcerse al momento en que la suave y cálida lengua del ruso-japonés comenzó a lamer su virilidad, como si fuera un dulce. Poco después, succionaba el miembro con fuerza y rapidez, dentro de su boca. Hiwatari disfrutaba como nunca al escuchar el rítmico jadeo, sentir los ligeros espasmos y sentir las manos de Tyson acariciando su cabeza, incitándolo a continuar. Hasta que, con un largo gemido, el japonés se corrió dentro de la boca de Kai, quien lo bebió todo.

Hubo un pequeño descanso, de unos cuantos minutos, antes de que el bicolor volviera a hablar.

-- Tyson, voltéate... -- Le dijo, sonriéndole.

Tyson asintió, sabia lo que pasaría y estaba preparado para ello. Pero antes de hacerlo, intercambiaron algunos encendidos besos. Afuera, la lluvia se intensificaba... eso ayudaría a ahogar los gemidos que pronto se escucharían en ese lugar.

El bicolor ayudo a Tyson a acomodarse, y mientras le besaba la espalda, comenzó a penetrarlo. No paso desapercibido para Kai el dolor de Tyson, después de todo, era la primera vez, para ambos. Decidido, se dejo ir de un solo empujón.

-- Aaahhh... -- Grito Tyson, mientras algunas lagrimas se dejaron caer en la sabana.

-- Lo... siento... -- Se disculpo Kai, besándolo con suavidad en los labios, intentando calmar un poco el dolor.

Después de algunos minutos, que espero el bicolor para que el cuerpo de su amante se adaptara, comenzó a moverse, arrancando algunos quejidos, pero que prontamente se transformaron en débiles, pero cada vez mas fuertes gemidos, mientras mas rápido, mas entrecortada la respiración de ambos... ahora Kai gemía, sonrojándose y sudando por completo.

-- Ya... Tebya... Iyubliu -- Dijo entre gemidos el ruso japonés, confesando sus sentimientos.

-- Ai... shiteru... -- Respondió Tyson. Ambos sabían el significado de sus palabras. Un simple y a la vez complejo 'Te amo'.

Kai seguía embistiendo dentro de Tyson, hasta que llego el momento en que no pudo mas y se dejo venir dentro de Kinomiya, llenándolo por completo. Tyson gimió largamente al sentir llegar a la cumbre, al clímax del acto, haciendo lo mismo que su amante, derramando su pasión en las sabanas.

Instantes después, se veía al japonés, abrazado al ruso, respirando aun agitados, pero tan felices...

-- Te amo Tyson... -- Susurro Kai, acariciando el cabello de Tyson.

-- Y yo a ti... -- Respondió Tyson, abrazándose un poco mas. La lluvia había cesado...

Poco a poco, se fueron durmiendo, abrazados, húmedos, contentos, como nunca antes. Tyson tenia al amor de su vida, Kai, por fin sabia lo que era sentirse amado..

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tyson abrió los ojos lentamente, era aun muy temprano, demasiado temprano para su costumbre. Se levanto y busco a su compañero, pero no estaba a su lado, tampoco en su futon...

-- Despertaste temprano Tyson... -- Escucho decir en el umbral de la puerta del dojo.

-- Oh, jeje, así es... -- Respondió Tyson, acercándose a la fina figura que observaba el exterior. Cuando llego a su lado, simplemente lo abrazo.

-- He? ¿Que te pasa? -- Pregunto sorprendido, pero sin gritar, y tampoco alejándolo de si. A decir verdad, le agrado mucho.

-- ¿Que? ¿No recuerdas lo que paso anoche? -- Exclamo a su vez el peliazul.

-- Claro que si! Estuviste despierto hasta tarde, moviéndote como gusano, lamentándote por no se que cosas de la escuela... empezó a llover, y pensé que seria buena idea conversar un rato pero cuando te hable, ya estabas dormido. -- Contesto Kai, mirando como su amigo bajaba la mirada, soltándolo.

-- Entonces... solo fue un sueño... -- Susurro.

-- ¿Que sueño?

-- Olvídalo... una estupidez. -- Respondió con los ojos humedecidos.

-- ¿Querías que fuera verdad?

-- Pues... si... pero... no creo. -- Contesto aun mas triste.

-- Ten fe... si tienes fe, tus sueños se harán realidad. -- Dijo, mirándolo a los ojos. '_'Eres tan hermoso''_ pensó el bicolor, sonriéndole.

-- Eso espero... -- Dijo Tyson, recuperando el animo. De pronto, una idea cruzo por su mente. -- Oye, ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?

-- ... si... -- Respondió apenado.

-- ¿Era una chica? ¿Un chico? ¿Aun lo amas? ¿Donde lo conociste? ¿Piensas en el o ella? ¿La has visto? -- Soltó un torrente de preguntas.

-- em... era un chico, si aun lo amo, lo conocí debajo de un puente, si pienso mucho en el y siempre lo veo... y tu lo conoces muy bien.. -- Respondió. Camino hasta Tyson y lo miro un segundo, sonriéndole. Después, se alejo, pasando justo junto a él.

Tyson no pudo evitar abrir grandemente los ojos al comprender las palabras que susurro su compañero mientras pasaba...

_''Lo conoces muy bien... porque eres t''_

Si... aun había esperanza. Y sus sueños se harían realidad...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**u.u lamento lo corto, pero, de cualquier forma espero que te halla gustado n.nU. Una vez mas, ¡Feliz Día de las Madres!! **

**Oyasumi  
:: Carpe Diem ::**


End file.
